


Sayonara Summer Holiday

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's the Summer Holidays. That means "fun times", right? Not when an unexpected conflict happen between the two main actors of the new Mankai Company's play. Will Taichi and Yuki be able to make up before it's too late?
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki, Summer/Autumn Troupe
Kudos: 5
Collections: A3! Big Bang 2021





	Sayonara Summer Holiday

💞Sayonara Summer Holiday💞

💞Chapter 1!💞  
[Ouka High]  
-Sho (Taichi’s friend 1): Guys! You won’t believe what happened to me yesterday!  
-Sho: I ran into one of the cutest girls ever!  
-Taichi: Where?! Where?! Can I meet her too?  
-Abe: Oh, that’s it.  
-Taichi: You’re one to talk! You’ve had a girlfriend for 3 months already. But to me this is still a topic of great interest!  
-Sho: Listen! It was just before dark on the Veludo Way. I ran into her and she fell. She must have been distracted by something... Anyway, before I could help her back up, she said:"Go away, sucker. I don’t need your help.". I have been under her spell ever since.  
-Abe: Isn’t she a little mean though?  
-Taichi: Woah! She’s fierce!  
-Abe: So, that’s your type...  
-Taichi: I’d like to meet someone like that. It’s like out of a movie! What does she look like?  
-Sho: She wore a beautiful pink dress and her hair was a little bit like this picture.  
-Taichi: Cute!  
-Sho: I should make plans to see her again. Maybe she goes to Veludo Way often.  
-Taichi: Yess! Totally!  
-Abe: Taichi, time for you to find a girlfriend too.  
-Sho: Or else you’ll be the only one single among us soon. Hehe.  
-Taichi: (...)  
[Later]  
-Taichi: And that’s what happened to my friend. Why can’t I meet a girl like that too?  
-Tenma: That “girl” sure sounds like Yuki.  
-Juza: Yeah  
-Taichi: Yu-Yuki-chan?!  
-Tenma: He had to go out to Veludo Way to buy some costume supplies yesterday.  
-Taichi: (...)  
[Later, Mankai’s company living room. Juza,Banri, Tenma, Muku, Taichi and Yuki are there. ]  
-Juza: You can put on the DVD, Muku.  
-Banri: What are you about to watch?  
-Tenma: Muku’s movie recommendation. Doesn’t sound like my type of movies but…  
-Muku: It’s based on one of my manga. It’s a story about two girls that meet on a train bound for Tokyo and become friends because they have the same age and name. There’s a lot of love and it talks a lot about the entertainment industry since one of the girls is in a band...  
-Banri: Could be good. I’ll give it a shot.  
[After 15 minutes]  
-Tenma: Pffff. It’s such a bad movie. That plot is ridiculous.  
[Later into Nana]  
-Tenma: Wait! What the hell is he doing?! He’s really cheating on her?!  
-Yuki: I thought you weren’t interested?  
-Tenma: No, but like... he’s seriously doing this?!  
[The band is performing a sad song in concert]  
-Taichi/Muku: *crying noise*  
-Yuki: Can you guys stop crying? Jeez.  
-Banri: It’s just a freaking movie.  
-Muku: But, why did they have to break up like this? It breaks my heart everytime...  
-Taichi: Such a beautiful story. I hope they get back together at the end.  
-Muku: They really deserve it, but something really bad happens later in the manga.  
-Taichi: What happened?  
-Tenma: Don’t spoil it!  
-Juza: Are you even going to read it?  
-Tenma: Never.  
-Muku: You can borrow them from me, if you want. I’ll lend you my whole collection.  
[At the end of the movie]  
-Muku: That was so good. The love story gets to me everytime.  
-Taichi: That was cute. I want to live a love like that.  
-Banri: It wasn’t that bad and that asshole who cheated on her really needed to be beaten up. I wished Nana would have kicked his ass.  
-Juza: She made a good decision to stay away at the end.  
-Banri: But if it were me, I would have kicked his ass.  
-Yuki: You weren't as much into the movie as the hack though.  
-Tenma: What the hell?  
-Yuki: Don’t even try to deny it.  
-Taichi: Don’t worry, it was cute that you got so into the movie.  
-Tenma: Whatever.  
-Taichi: What about you, Yuki-chan? What did you think?  
-Yuki: I don’t have much of an opinion. Some scenes were well done, others were bad.  
-Taichi: I am so glad that they reunited at the end! Doesn’t it make you want to live out something like that?  
-Yuki: It doesn’t .  
-Taichi: Oh...okay.  
-Yuki: Why do you look disappointed?  
-Tsuzuru: What were you watching?  
-Muku: A movie based on one of my favorite shojo manga. The cast and script were so accurate to the manga that it blew me away the first time I saw it. It’s a love story where the characters go through so many difficulties but still manage to work it out in the end.  
-Banri: Very rom-com like. Haha.  
-Taichi: Is that a bad thing?  
-Tsuzuru: Come to think of it, we’ve never had a real love story before in one of our plays. That would be great!  
-Tenma: A love story? I have acted in some before, but with another dude?!  
-Tsuzuru: Yes! I should go write it right now.  
-Juza: (I hope I won’t get caught up in that.)  
[The next morning at lunch hour, Ouka High]  
-Sho: How do you feel about this afternoon’s test?  
-Abe: This is gonna be a piece of cake!  
-Taichi: We have a test?!  
-Abe: Don’t tell me you forgot again?  
-Taichi: Yes and... No! I forgot my lunch too apparently! This bag only has a book of Shakespeare in it!  
-Tenma: Hahahahaha. That’s probably Homare’s bag.  
-Abe: Are you sure you haven’t met a girl already? You look quite distracted.  
*Yuki arrives*  
-Taichi: Yu-Yuki-chan? Have you changed school?  
-Yuki: Of course not, you idiot. Summer vacation starts earlier at my school so the Director sent me to bring you your lunch. Anyway, I have somewhere else to be. Bye.  
-Taichi: Thank you!!  
-Sho: You know her?!  
-Tenma: (Her...?)  
-Taichi: You mean Yuki-chan...?  
-Sho: Of course, her. She’s THE girl I told you about yesterday.  
-Abe: Is that your girlfriend? Don’t be shy, you can tell us.  
-Taichi: (...)  
💞Chapter 2!💞  
[Later, at the end of school day]  
-Tenma: I can’t believe you didn’t deny it! Yuki will kill you.  
-Juza: Agreed.  
-Taichi: You’re not going to tell him aren’t you?!  
-Tenma: No, he’d kill the messenger too.  
-Juza: Especially if it’s you...  
-Tenma: Exactly. Why didn’t you deny it?  
-Taichi: I don’t know. I was the cool one in my group for once... Anyway, I’ll tell them soon.  
-Tenma: You are aware that the summer vacation starts today right?  
-Taichi: I’ll tell them after!  
-Juza: That’s such a shitty thing to get caught up in.  
-Taichi: No problem! Just keep it a secret, okay?  
-Juza: ‘kay. 

-Manager: Big news!  
-Itaru: The tickets are sold out for our next play again? You should stop freaking out everytime.  
-Izumi: We don’t even have a show planned yet...  
-Manager: The big Midao hotel asked us to perform during the summer holiday. A two-night special event. They want something fresh and fun for the summer.  
-Taichi: That’s sick!  
-Tenma: Sounds like a huge deal. I’ve been there before and it’s a real luxurious hotel.  
-Izumi: Tsuzuru, you are writing a play, right?  
-Tsuzuru: Yes, it’s not finished yet but it can be by the end of the week.  
-Izumi: I look forward to it.  
[By the end of the week]  
-Sakyo: According to the email they sent us, there’s only room for two troupes. You forgot to mention that before, Matsukawa.  
-Manager: Aaaaahhhh. Sorry about that!  
-Izumi: It will be difficult to decide who will go. Maybe we should draw straws...  
-Tsuzuru: Director. I have finished. *faints*  
-Manager: Did he die again?!  
-Sakyo: What do you mean “again”? Nobody can die twice!  
-Izumi: But Tsuzuru dies all the time. Put him on the couch, please. I’ll read the script. 

[Later]  
-Izumi: That was a very good love story, Tsuzuru.  
-Tsuzuru: I thought it would be a good idea for a play. After all, we've never done a story like that before.  
-Izumi: True. Did you have someone in mind to play the roles while writing the script?  
-Tsuzuru: Actually I did have people in mind.  
-Izumi: Who?  
-Tsuzuru: Taichi, Yuki, Muku, Tenma and Banri.  
-Izumi: Let’s go tell the news to everyone.  
-Izumi: Tsuzuru finished the script for the special performances at the hotel. That being said, we also chose who will have the chance to go there.  
-Tasuku: I thought we were all going?  
-Izumi: The manager made a mistake while reading the email.  
-Sakyo: Like usual.  
-Izumi: Anyway, only two troupes will be able to go...  
-Tsuzuru: I chose Taichi and Yuki as the two lead actors and Muku, Tenma and Banri as the support actors.  
-Sakyo: So if you use your brain, you’ll understand that the autumn troupe and the summer troupe are going.  
-Autumn/Summer troupes: Yeah!  
-Azuma: Too bad. I heard they have pretty good skin care products.  
-Hisoka: I would have slept well there.  
-Homare: It would have been very good for my artistic inspiration.  
-Itaru: I heard that the internet connection is awesome there... I’d have loved to see that.  
-Citron: And there are secret passages where lies the spirit of shinobis!  
-Sakuya: Seriously?  
-Sakyo: We are not going for those kinds of reasons at all!  
-Masumi: Don’t care about the hotel. But does that mean that I’ll be separated from the director again?  
-Izumi: I’ll be going to make sure the play goes as planned.  
-Masumi: That’s gonna be torture...  
-Citron: Don’t worry, Masumi-kun. You’ll still have me!  
-Itaru: Not sure he’ll think of that as a good thing.  
-Taichi: I can’t wait to start the rehearsals. What kind of story is it?  
-Izumi: A love story.  
-Taichi: Lo-love?!  
-Yuki: As long as we keep it professional, no problem.  
-Izumi: We’ll start rehearsal tomorrow.  
-Tenma: A love story between your character and Yuki’s character in those circumstances...  
-Taichi: Ahhhhh!!! How embarrassing!!!  
-Muku: Life probably decided to punish you for what you have done. It happens to me all the time.  
-Taichi: You told Muku?!  
-Tenma: Yes, BUT he won’t tell anyone else!  
-Taichi: Why!!! *freak out noise*  
💞Chapter 3!💞  
[Rehearsal room]  
-Izumi: We’ll be analyzing each of your roles today. This performance will be very important since the Midao’s Hotel clients are used to watching only the best plays in the industry.  
-Tenma: They are also used to having big performances from idols.  
-Yuki: That means we have to give everything we’ve got or they are going to laugh at us.  
-Banri: No slacking off.  
-Muku: Everything should be perfect, especially the lead roles.  
-Izumi: The lead will be played by Taichi. He plays the role of Kento, a new student that has been transferred to Nishikino High. He’s a young boy who just wants to see the good in people. So, that’s why despite that, he is convinced that when he meets Shun, played by Yuki, he isn't scared off by his bad reputation. He also meets the characters of Muku, Tenma and Banri along the way.  
-Tenma: I think that’s perfect for you.  
-Taichi: Okay!  
-Izumi: The second lead will be played by Yuki. He plays Shun, a student with a bad reputation. The other students are afraid of him, but they don’t actually try to understand him. He hides a secret that Kento discovers by accident, which brings them closer to one another.  
-Yuki: I see.  
-Izumi: Muku is playing Yoshi, the student council president. He is very serious and doesn't like anything unusual. That’s why he holds a grudge against Shun, whom he sees as disturbing the order of his "perfect school".  
-Banri: A control freak.  
-Izumi: That’s kind of the point I guess. Certain events will force him to understand many things about himself and the others.  
-Muku: He’ll learn a life lesson.  
-Izumi: For Takuya, the character of Tenma: He’s the star of the school and everyone looks forward to everything he does. People love and respect him. He is very kind and comprehensive.  
-Yuki: Very different from your true self.  
-Tenma: In what way?!  
-Yuki: The "kind and comprehensive", the "people love and respect him"...Do you want me to continue?  
-Tenma: What the hell?!  
-Muku: Tenma really is one the big stars of the Mankai Company though. His acting is quite famous.  
-Tenma: You see?!  
-Izumi: For Banri’s character, Chiharu, he is part of a band at school. He wants to be famous. He doesn’t really care about his studies, but he is very serious about his project for the future.  
-Banri: In other words: He wants to get out of this crappy school.  
-Izumi: That’s not how I would put it, but yes.  
-Muku: It sounds like a very good story. I look forward to seeing the love story between Kento and Shun the most.  
-Taichi: What kind of "love story" though?!  
-Izumi: Don’t worry. There won’t be any kissing scenes or anything... It’s just implicit that they really care for each other.  
-Yuki: I’m happy but I don’t think Villager C would have done something like that to us anyway.  
-Muku: Ohhh...  
-Tenma: Why do you look disappointed?  
-Yuki: And why are you the one freaking out? It’s not like you’ll be the one playing the roles involved.  
-Tenma: I’m just thinking about Taichi and you, that’s all.  
-Muku: It’s just that I was really looking forward to a real love story in one of our plays, but I guess it would be too embarrassing for the two of you.  
-Taichi: It really would!!!  
-Muku: Especially with what’s going on with...  
-Yuki: What?  
-Taichi: Nothing! Muku, you are not supposed to talk about this!  
-Muku: Ahhhhh! Sorry, I deserve to be burned alive for what I almost did.  
-Tenma: Don’t exaggerate, it’s not that serious.  
-Banri: You know what they’re talking about?  
-Yuki: Muku, I wish you'd stop saying things like that. Anyway, I have a suggestion for the play. Since we are doing that play for rich clients, don’t you think it could be good to have a more "sophisticated" scene?  
-Muku: A ball! There is always a ball somewhere!  
-Yuki: In your world maybe.  
-Banri: Never actually been to one.  
-Izumi: I’ll have to ask Tsuzuru, but I think it’s not a bad idea.  
[Later]  
-Tsuzuru: A ball scene... Okay.  
-Izumi: I don’t think we have done one before.  
-Tsuzuru: Maybe I should ask if someone has ever been to one to make it more realistic.  
-Sakuya: Citron has lots of experience in many things. Maybe you should ask him.  
-Tsuzuru: I don’t think he would be helpful in any way...  
-Citron: Did I hear my name?  
-Tsuzuru: Yes. I need to write a ball scene. Do you know anything about how balls work?  
-Citron: No, I have never been inside a ball in my whole life.  
-Sakuya: Oh? That’s quite surprising.  
-Citron: I can’t say that I have ever been trapped inside a giant ball, unfortunately. It would be a great adventure though!  
-Tsuzuru: "Ball" as in "dance". Why would someone be trapped inside a giant ball anyway?  
-Citron: You could be surprised.  
-Tsuzuru: What...?  
-Citron: That has happened! You know, one time I...  
-Tsuzuru: A formal dance! Have you ever been to one in your life?  
-Citron: (...) No.  
-Tsuzuru: Really?  
-Citron: Yes.  
-Tsuzuru: Hum... all right.  
-Citron: Good luck on your quest for information, Tsuzuru.  
-Izumi: The actors of the play should be the ones asking the other members of the company about balls. They’ll learn more that way than just by reading your scene. They can tell you what they learned after.  
-Tsuzuru: Okay, we can try that.  
-Izumi: I don’t think we have much chance to learn something useful. I was counting on Citron, to be honest. 

💞Chapter 4!💞  
[Living room]  
-Sakyo: So, Taichi. What do you want?  
-Taichi: Tsuzuru wants advice for the ball scene he’s writing.  
-Sakyo: What does it have to do with me?  
-Taichi: Since you are old, you may have gone to one before.  
-Yuki: Delicate as always, Taichi.  
-Taichi: I meant older, of course. More experienced!  
-Sakyo: I see. The thing is, I have never been to one. You should ask someone  
-Taichi: There were no balls at your school?  
-Sakyo: No.  
-Tenma: There aren’t any at ours either. This kind of stuff is pretty rare actually.  
-Banri: Is that me or does that stuff only happen in movies?  
-Muku: Too bad. Balls are the kind of place when romantic encounters happen the most.  
-Sakyo: Why is he writing such a scene anyway? I thought the script was finished.  
-Yuki: I thought that the rich clients of the hotel would appreciate some elegant scenes.  
-Muku: And I came up with the idea of a ball.  
-Sakyo: They will feel more in their element after such a cheesy romantic comedy.  
-Sakoda: You like cheesy romantic movies too, boss!  
-Sakyo: I absolutely don’t.  
-Omi: It’s true that it doesn’t feel like the kind of play they’ll love at first, but maybe it will remind them of when they were young. Those people are less strict than they seem most of the time.  
-Sakoda: Like my boss.  
-Sakyo: Shut up, Sakoda! Well, ask the poemer. He has probably read a lot of things about them and maybe he’ll say something intelligent for once. Miracles can happen.  
[Homare and Hisoka’s bedroom]  
-Homare: So you need my precious advice?  
-Hisoka: You are wasting your time if you’re looking for useful advice from him.  
-Tenma: Have you ever been to a ball before?  
-Homare: Hum... A ball, a beautiful festivity full of mysteries and love... Until the murder happens of course.  
-Muku: What?!  
-Homare: It always happens in mystery novels.  
-Hisoka: ZZZ...  
-Yuki: Okay, but there is obviously no murder in our play.  
-Homare: I have read a lot of stories that could inspire you.  
-Taichi: How does it work?  
-Homare: All the guests are wearing splendid dresses and suits.  
-Tenma: Yes, we pretty much figured that out.  
-Banri: It doesn’t take a high QI to know that.  
-Homare: The tables are assigned according to the importance of the guesses. The richest guests are placed together at the table of honor. They received the best services from the butlers.  
-Muku: I don’t think that suits a high school ball.  
-Tenma: There won't be any butlers or employees. They are just high school kids.  
-Homare: I’m not finished! Don’t forget the most important rule: A gentleman can never dance more than two times in a row with the same woman.  
-Banri: Not useful once again. Fuck this!  
-Taichi: Wait! Why can’t he?  
-Homare: It is but that. Who knows?  
-Yuki: Hisoka, what do you know about balls?  
-Banri: He doesn’t know shit about them for sure!  
-Yuki: We have nothing to lose.  
-Hisoka: Don’t remember going to one.  
-Tenma: Do you ever remember anything?  
-Hisoka: No, never. (...) Dances, drinks, talks... Now let me sleep.  
-Muku: Hisoka has a point. We should keep it simple. It’s not some mystery novel masquerades.  
[Later, Kitchen]  
-Tenma: At the end of the day we didn’t learn much.  
-Banri: Good way of saying we wasted our time.  
-Yuki: Pretty much, yeah.  
-Taichi: Too bad. I was looking forward to the scene. Girls love guys who can dance!  
-Muku: We can still have a ball scene anyway. We don’t have anyone with actual experience with them in the company, but that doesn’t mean we should give up on it.  
-Tenma: You just want to participate in a ball because you love romantic things.  
-Muku: Maybe, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t good, right?  
-Banri: Let’s just stick with this.  
-Taichi: Really? Yeah!!!  
-Yuki: Agreed. I’m sure Villager C can come up with something good anyway.  
-Tsuzuru: So, you didn’t learn anything useful but you still want me to write the scene?  
-Taichi/Muku: Yess!  
-Tsuzuru: I’ll see what I can do. 

💞Chapter 5!💞  
[Rehearsal room]  
-Izumi: Let’s start the rehearsal with the first scene. Kento starts his first day at Nishikino High. The student council president, Yoshi, helps him to find his way around his new school.  
-Muku/Yoshi: This school is very strict about its rules. We don’t like anything unusual here. So you’d better keep that in mind if you want to fit in.  
-Taichi/Kento: I see, sir. But what do you mean by "strict rules"?  
-Muku/Yoshi: First of all, don’t call me "sir". Keep that for the teachers.  
-Taichi/Kento: Okay!  
-Muku/Yoshi: You’ll have to read this book to understand everything you need to know about our rules.  
-Taichi/Kento: That’s such a thick rule book! What is this place, a prison?  
-Muku/Yoshi: (...)  
-Taichi/Kento: Just kidding.  
-Muku/Yoshi: That’s not funny. Follow me, you have to choose a club for the year.  
-Izumi: Good job, guys. Muku-kun, don’t forget to be even more serious, almost menacing.  
-Muku: Thank you, Director. I'll work on it!  
-Yuki: This character is very different from your usual self. It’s normal that you’d have difficulties with it at the beginning.  
-Banri: True.  
-Tenma: You’ll need some time to get used to it.  
-Izumi: (Afterwards, Tenma’s character makes his first appearance.)  
-Tenma/Takuya: Hey! President! Who’s the student you’re scaring today?  
-Muku/Yoshi: He’s called Kento. He’s new to the school.  
-Taichi/Kento: Nice to meet you!  
-Tenma/Takuya: Hello! Yoshi, you’re the first person he’s met here? Poor boy, he must have such a bad opinion of us. Haha.  
-Muku/Yoshi: It’s part of the student council president’s job to introduce new students to the school. It has always been that way, you know this.  
-Tenma/Takuya: Just playing with you, Yoshi. You know I adore you.  
-Muku/Yoshi: If you have time for such idiocy, you’ll have time to show him the different clubs. I will leave him to you.  
-Tenma/Takuya: No problem. Thanks!  
-Tenma/Takuya: So you’re the new kid? I’ve heard about you. It’s rare to have new students join here in the middle of the year after all.  
-Taichi/Kento: Yeah. We had to move since my father found a new job here.  
-Tenma/Takuya: I see. And how do you find our school for now?  
-Taichi/Kento: It’s really beautiful! It’s wayyy more luxurious than the schools I’m used to. But, the president... Why is he so serious? There must be a reason for that.  
-Tenma/Takuya: Hum... We used to be friends actually, but when we moved to high school, everything changed. Must be because of his parents...  
-Taichi/Kento: What happened?  
-Tenma/Takuya: You are really curious, aren’t you? Haha. I don’t think I’m the right person to explain.  
-Taichi/Kento: No, no! It’s not that I’m curious. It’s just that I always try to see the good in people.  
-Tenma/Takuya: You must be a very good boy then. Me, I’ve given up on him a long time ago...  
-Taichi/Kento: That’s sad. Maybe he still has some affection for you.  
-Tenma/Takuya: (...) Anyway, time to choose your club now. Ready?  
-Izumi: (Next is Yuki’s first scene. Let’s see how the chemistry between Yuki and Taichi looks.)  
-Tenma/Takuya: So for now we have seen the student council club, the litterature club and the astronomy club. What kind of club are you looking for?  
-Taichi/Kento: I know it sounds ridiculous, but I think I’ll know when I’ll see it.  
-Tenma/Takuya: Ah! You’re the kind of guy that just goes with his gut. I like that.  
-Taichi/Kento: Haha. Yes and I like to meet as many different people as I...  
*Yuki and Taichi bump into each other*  
-Yuki/Shun: *menacing stare* Watch your step. You are that much in a hurry?  
-Taichi/Kento: Sorry. I was...  
-Yuki/Shun: I don’t care, you idiot. Just be careful in the future.  
*Yuki/Shun leaves*  
-Taichi/Kento: Wait! Ah... He left. Who was this?!  
-Tenma/Takuya: Don’t worry about him. He doesn’t seem to like anybody since he transferred here at the beginning of the year. I tried to talk to him. But... Let’s say I gave up soon enough.  
-Taichi/Kento: Is he in a club?  
-Tenma/Takuya: Never. He doesn’t talk to anybody. I guess he really is a lost cause. I don’t like to be negative but there are people like that, you know?  
-Taichi/Kento: He must have a reason.  
-Tenma/Takuya: I wouldn’t try getting close if I were you. You’ll just end up disappointed and kinda stupid, believe me. (...) Do you have any interest in rock music?  
-Taichi/Kento: Yes!  
-Tenma/Takuya: Then, I’ll show you something cool.  
-Izumi: I think that’s enough for now. Let’s take it from there tomorrow. Good job everyone.  
-Banri: I didn’t get to do my scene though.  
-Izumi: I know but I still have some things to prepare for the show. Like the transport and the room set-up. I’d better not let Matsukawa take care of it... Just to be sure.  
-Yuki: Obviously. The other day, he was searching for his glasses when they were obviously on his nose... He never takes them off. Let’s just say he’s not the most intelligent.  
-Banri: I saw him too. What a joke.  
-Tenma: Yuki, your role really does suit you perfectly.  
-Yuki: Why?  
-Tenma: Shun is really rude and so are you.  
-Yuki: I’m not rude, just honest. Anyway, gotta go work on the costumes. The design for the uniforms is ready, but I still need to work on the ball outfits.  
-Banri: ‘ Lucky. I’ll go see what Hyodo is doing. It’s been awhile since I’ve kicked his ass.  
-Tenma: But you just had a fight yesterday...?  
-Banri: Yeah. It’s been a long time since then.  
-Taichi: (...) Yuki-chan, I’ll help you with anything you need.  
-Yuki: Good.  
-Muku: Is it because you feel bad about...  
-Taichi: You know I loveeeee helping Yuki-chan.  
-Yuki: (...) Yes, he’s a really good dog. You can come with me.  
(Something is definitely off with all of them. I’ll have to find what it’s about soon.)  
💞Chapter 6!💞  
[Veludo Way]  
-Taichi: So, hum... Yuki-chan, what do you need today?  
-Yuki: You know how we are going to wear suits for the ball scene?  
-Taichi: Yes! Your sketches looked so beautiful! Muku said your costume looked just like a prince’s.  
-Yuki: The thing is I already spent the whole budget the Money-grubbing Yakuza gave me.  
-Taichi: I’ll pay!  
-Yuki: You don’t have to...  
-Taichi: My pleasure!!  
-Yuki: (...) Well, okay then. Come on, the shop is just here.  
[A little later, in front of a clothing shop]  
-Yuki: I think we have everything I need.  
*suffering noise from Taichi*  
-Yuki: Are you sure you’re okay holding all of this?  
-Taichi: No problem! I’ll build more muscle and have more success with girls!  
-Yuki: If you say so, I don’t want to lose my best pack mule, that's all.  
-Taichi: You’re so mean!! (...) Can we make a stop at this shop please? I wanted to buy a new hoodie for practise.  
-Yuki: No problem, you could sure use my advice.  
-Taichi:Yuki, what do you think about this one?  
-Yuki: I actually think it’s...  
-Sho: Hey! Taichi! Shopping for the summer holiday?  
-Taichi: Oh! Hi!  
-Sho: You brought your girlfriend to choose for you? Hello by the way, I’m Taichi’s friend from school. I don’t know if you remember me... We bumped into each other some time ago…  
-Yuki: Don’t remember, don’t care. Who are you calling "his girlfriend"?  
-Sho: You. He told me... Oh! That’s not true?!  
-Taichi: I never said...  
-Yuki: But you didn’t deny it either, right?!  
-Taichi: I might have forgotten to…  
-Yuki: Shut up. Don’t talk to me ever again.  
Yuki: Oh. And by the way, brat? I’m a guy. Hope you can get that into your head. *Leaves*  
-Taichi: Yuki-chan!!!  
-Sho: Sorry man, but seriously how was I supposed to know? You should have told me the truth.  
-Taichi: (...)  
[Rehearsal room]  
-Izumi: (Today, we practise the scene when Kento discovers that Shun is living in the school because he has nowhere else to go. IIt’s a discovery that brings them closer together.)  
-Taichi/ Kento: So... if I understand correctly... You are living here? Why?!  
-Yuki/Shun: And what about it? It’s kinda complicated and... I’m not telling you. We barely know each other!  
-Taichi/Kento: I know. But since the first time I saw you, I knew that you were way more than what people think you are.  
-Yuki/Shun: Continue, I’m listening.  
-Taichi/Kento: They all think you’re just a bad mouth who can’t get along with anyone but maybe there is more to it. Some insecurities, something in your past... Haha. I talk way too much sometimes.  
-Yuki/Shun: Interesting.You are quite special yourself. You don’t judge by appearance. How about we make a deal?  
-Taichi/Kento: What kind of deal?  
-Yuki/Shun: If you can keep up with me for the next week... I might consider telling you why. Just know I won’t go easy on you though.  
-Taichi/Kento: Of course! I could even introduce some friends to you!  
-Yuki/Shun: It won’t be necessary. I practically know everyone at this school and honestly I’d prefer not.  
-Taichi/Kento: Don’t say that, that would be playing their judgy game.  
-Yuki/Shun: Guess that’s kinda true.  
-Taichi/Kento: I look forward to spending the week with you!  
-Izumi: (Something was off here. They couldn’t even look at each other properly.)  
-Izumi: Let’s end it here for today.  
-Yuki: I’m going out then.  
-Banri: What the fuck was that performance out there, man?! Seriously! You weren’t looking at each other at all!  
-Taichi: Yuki-chan knows everything.  
-Banri: Sounds "dramatic". What did you do again?  
-Muku: He?!Yuki knows about the girlfriend thing?!  
-Tenma: That’s bad!  
-Banri: The heck is the "girlfriend thing"? Feels like we’re in a bad TV show.  
-Tenma: Taichi’s friend met Yuki and assumed he was his girlfriend. Taichi didn’t deny it.  
-Banri: You did that?! I’m surprised you’re still alive.  
-Tenma: Same...  
-Taichi: I feel bad enough okay? Now, what should I do?  
-Banri: Apologize, obviously. Can’t say I’m an expert since I almost never apologize though.  
-Taichi: Let’s call a company meeting!  
-Tenma: This will not end well...  
-Muku: I have doubts too.

💞Chapter 7!💞  
[Mankai Living Room]  
-Sakyo: So, why did you call a meeting? I hope it’s important.  
-Taichi: Well, I need advice.  
-Homare: Taichi, I always knew this day would come.  
-Taichi: Really?!  
-Homare: Let me tell you I have all the advice you need to seduce your future significant other.  
-Taichi: That’s not... (Wait! That can always be useful.) Oh! Yes?  
-Masumi: (Some of this advice could work on the director. Time to take notes. I’d do anything for her)  
-Homare: To seduce your loved one, there is nothing like writing them a poem.  
-Taichi: Oh! Interesting. That works?  
-Homare:Yes, writers have a lot of success in love.  
-Kazunari: Is that true, Tsuzurun?  
-Tsuzuru: Me..? I don’t know. Well, I can’t say it’s one of my priorities.  
-Hisoka: Anyway, if your poems sound anything like Arisu’s poems, the person will fall asleep and never wake up.  
-Homare: Ohhh... And what could possibly seduce you?  
-Azuma: Why do you look so interested?  
-Homare: It’s always fascinating to hear others’ opinions on the topic.  
-Azuma: Mmhm...  
-Hisoka: Marshmallows. Someone who feeds me marshmallows.  
-Homare: Then I’ll continue on doing that.  
-Hisoka: Weirdo.  
-Homare: So you’ll appreciate me more of course!  
-Hisoka: Won’t work for you. ZZZ  
-Tasuku: He’s always awake to roast Homare.  
-Azuma: I feel bad for him.  
-Misumi: Taichi! Give them the most beautiful triangle of your collection!  
-Taichi: I don’t have a triangle collection. What should I do?  
-Misumi: That’s too bad for you. Triangles make everyone happy.  
-Kazunari: The real deal with girls is how you approach them. Start by sending her a DM so you won’t scare her.  
-Taichi: Noted.  
-Banri: I have it! Just be like me.  
-Juza: Disgusting.  
-Banri: Eh?Then, how would you seduce girls?  
-Juza: (Seduce girls...?)  
-Banri: See? This asshole doesn’t even know what a girl is.  
-Muku: Sorry to interrupt but can I say something? It probably won’t be any good but...  
-Taichi: Of course. I want all the help I can get.  
-Muku: Think about her interests, what she likes and then make a plan to surprise her.  
-Citron: That’s what I was about to say. There is nothing like making a big impression. Nothing is too elaborate!  
-Tsuzuru: Oh god.No.  
-Citron: Plan a trip.Maybe you could come to my country. There’s a beautiful castle and you could ask the person to be your lover there.  
-Itaru: That’s way too much for a first date.Taichi is still a high school student. Do you think he has that much money to spend on frivolous things like this? Keep your money for yourself if you ask me.  
-Taichi: Giving gifts is good right?  
-Itaru: Yes, but make sure you really love the person before you spend time with them.  
-Sakyo: Love is a waste of valuable time. You should educate yourself while you’re young instead of wasting your time with something so useless.  
-Taichi: That’s depressing. Do you have another advice?  
-Sakyo: Let me think... Make it sounds like you don’t like the person.  
-Sakoda: That’s bad, boss! Come on!  
-Sakyo: What?!  
-Sakoda: I mean... It’s good boss. Perfect advice. You’re as brilliant as ever.  
-Sakyo: That’s better.  
-Taichi: I don’t like this. Tsumugi, Omi, everyone loves you. You’re like husband goals.  
-Tasuku: Tsumugi? Really? Why?  
-Kazunari: Yes. Girls on social medias really think so.  
-Tsugumi: Really...? Haha  
-Omi: Me?  
-Taichi: I should become more mature and learn how to cook!  
-Azuma: Taichi, if you want to become more mature I have a tip for you.  
-Taichi: A tip from Azuma himself?! Of course.  
-Azuma: (whispers) You’ll have to *censored*  
-Taichi: Really?! That works?!  
-Azuma: Every time.  
-Masumi: I’ll have to try that on the director.  
-Tsuzuru: Don’t!  
-Sakyo: Don’t even think about it!  
-Izumi: Try what on me?  
-Sakyo: Nothing!  
-Tenma: We were just giving some advice to Taichi, that’s all.  
-Izumi: I see.  
-Tsumugi: (It’s finally over. This conversation was getting stranger by the minute.)  
-Muku: You didn’t get any tips about apologizing in the end.  
-Juza: It won’t help you at all.  
-Taichi: That’s true. I forgot the whole reason why I called the meeting in the first place!  
-Banri: It was fun though.  
-Tenma: For the sake of the play, I hope you’ll be able to fix this.  
💞Chapter 8!💞  
[Rehearsal room]  
-Izumi: (We have finished rehearsing the short scenes where Kento follows Shun everywhere to gain his friendship. I can’t say those were a complete success but I guess it could be worse...)  
-Taichi/Kento: So, you both have forgotten something at school? What a coincidence. It happened to me at the beginning of the week. That’s how I saw...  
-Muku/Yoshi: Saw what?  
-Taichi/Kento: Time to get your friendship back on track, don’t you think?  
-Muku/Yoshi: Or not!  
-Tenma/Takuya: Come on, Yosh! Why not?  
-Muku/Yoshi: I’ve explained it to you so many times, I don’t even know what to say to you anymore! Can we just enter the school building? I can’t believe I am reduced to sneaking into the school at 10pm with a bunch of idiots.  
-Banri/Chiharu: Calm down. You’re lucky to be able to go inside to get your precious book. Why do you need it that much anyway?  
-Muku/Yoshi: I need it to study for my university exams, but of course you wouldn’t understand.You are just throwing your future away by only caring about music.  
-Banri/Chiharu: Don’t forget I’m the one who has the key. I can leave you here, you know.  
-Muku/Yoshi: Why do you have it?  
-Banri/Chiharu: Stole it. Not much of a deal.  
-Izumi: (This is all part of the plan of Kento and Chiharu. They want Takuya and Yoshi to make up. That’s why they took some stuff from them.)  
-Izumi: (Kento also has an appointment with Shun in one of the classes later.)  
-Muku/Yoshi: I can’t find it!! Why can’t I find it?!  
-Tenma/Takuya: It seems like I can’t find my budget for the school festival either. Let’s head out,Yosh.  
-Muku/Yoshi: But...  
-Tenma/Takuya: Seriously, you are working way too much.  
-Muku/Yoshi: You know why...  
-Tenma/Takuya: Yes, but that doesn’t mean... What was that noise?  
-Muku/Yoshi: Scary!  
-Tenma/Takuya: It came from the history classroom.  
-Muku/Yoshi: History classroom? Maybe it’s a ghost coming from the past to punish us for our bad behaviour?! We are not supposed to be in school at this hour!  
-Tenma/Takuya: You have always been scared of that kind of stuff. It’s ridiculous. Haha. Let’s go see.  
-Izumi: That’s enough for today. We have to prepare to leave for the hotel. Good job.  
-Izumi: Taichi, can I please talk to you?  
-Taichi: Yes.  
-Izumi: I have noticed that you seem really distracted those days. Yuki also looks like he is in a pretty bad mood.Can I ask you what is happening between you two?  
-Taichi: We had a fight. I don’t want to say what it was about... I’m too ashamed. Just know I hurt him.  
-Izumi: I understand, but try to make up with him before the show. No pressure, but it’s really a big opportunity for the company.  
-Taichi: I know.  
[The next day, at the Midao Hotel]  
-Banri: Hyodo, how can you eat something like that in the freaking morning?  
-Juza: Ice cream is good.  
-Banri: I know it’s good! But there is so much whipped cream, I won’t be surprised if you get sick before the end of the day.  
-Muku: It’s sweet of you to care about Juchan’s health, Banri.  
-Juza: Eww. Don’t, please.  
-Banri: That’s not what I meant! Damn!  
-Kazunari: Hey, guys! How’s the play going? I just talked with Taichi and Yuki and they looked pretty depressed about it.  
-Tenma: Let’s just say it’s not going to be our best.  
-Muku: Don’t say that! We can still make it work!  
-Juza: The two main actors had a fight.  
-Banri: Hyodo and me have never been on good terms, it doesn’t mean we can’t act together and make a play successful.  
-Muku: I think it’s different. Taichi and Yuki have never had a real fight before.  
-Kazunari: That reminds me of the time Tsuzurun and I had a fight. Muku and Citron did everything they could to get us to make up. Tsuzurun had to carry me on his back!  
-Muku: I remember that time.  
-Kazunari: That’s it, Mukkun! You guys need to do the same with Yuki and Taichi!  
-Muku: The hotel is running a courage test in the cemetery tonight. That seems perfect.  
-Everyone: Yesss!!  
💞Chapter 9!💞  
[In front of the cemetery] 

-Sakyo: I can’t believe I’m stuck in doing something as stupid as a courage test at my age. That stuff is for high school students.  
-Izumi: That could be really exciting! Maybe we’ll see some kind of apparition?!  
-Sakyo: There is no way that will happen.  
-Banri: At least, you’re paired with the director. Tenma will just make everything way more dramatic. I’d trade with you anytime.  
-Sakyo: No way.  
-Tenma: Are you saying I’m a coward, Banri?  
-Banri: Well... yeah. Let’s go first!  
-Tenma: Nooooo!!  
-Yuki: Now you get it?  
-Izumi: We have decided the order already. Omi and Misumi are going first. Don’t forget you have to get "the bones of the death" that are hidden in the cemetery before coming back. -Misumi: I’ll bring them as a souvenir for Homare.  
-Omi: Are you sure he will like it?  
-Misumi: Mmhm. He said "Bring me back something unique that will shake my soul."  
-Omi: Okay then.  
-Misumi: Triangular bones! Let’s go, let’s go!  
-Omi: See you later, guys. 

[15 minutes later]  
-Tenma: It’s been so long. Why aren’t they coming back?  
-Muku: Wahhh! Did they get kidnapped?!  
-Yuki: The trianglian probably found some kind of triangle and got distracted like usual, don’t worry.  
-Banri: Those two can easily defend themselves.  
-Kazunari: Sumi is so fast and Omi so muscular. No problems there.  
-Tenma: (...)  
-Strange voice: We are right here...  
-Juza: What was that?  
-Omi/Misumi: *grabbing Tenma* Bo!!  
-Tenma: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
-Sakyo: Stop screaming. All the other guests are looking at us. Such an immature joke, Fushimi.  
-Omi: Sorry, Misumi wanted to do it and I couldn’t refuse.  
-Izumi: That explains why it took you so long.  
-Misumi: We needed to find another route so you wouldn’t see us coming.  
-Sakyo: Sumeragi, Settsu, now’s your turn.  
-Banri: Finally. Let’s go.  
-Tenma: (...) Why NOW? 

[5 minutes later]  
-Banri: Done already. Was way too easy.  
-Tenma: Absolutely.  
-Banri: You were hiding behind me the whole time but okay.  
-Tenma: I’m the one who found the bones.  
-Banri: I guess.  
-Izumi: Sakyo, we are next.  
[After all the other teams came back]  
-Kazunari: Time for the two main actors of our play to go next!  
-Omi: Good luck!  
-Yuki: There is nothing to worry about. The autumn troupe is probably scarier than anything we could find in this cemetery.  
-Taichi: I’m not sure. It’s almost midnight you know.  
-Yuki: Let’s enter.  
[In the cemetery, in a temple ]  
-Taichi: Hum Yuki-chan? About what happened...  
-Yuki: Let’s find the bones of death.  
-Taichi: Do you think those bones really belong to dead people?!  
-Yuki: Of course not. It’s just some stupid prank like in every courage test. I’ve done a lot of these during field trips.  
-Taichi: What if it’s different this time?!  
-Yuki: No.  
-Taichi: What if the ghosts want to punish me for what I did to you?! Do you know someone dead who would want to curse me?  
-Yuki: You hang out with Muku way too much. No one wants to...What was that? *noise of door closing*  
-Taichi: HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
-Ghostly voice: YOU! No bad feelings will be tolerated in my house! You are disturbing my sleep! You’ll be stuck here until you work things out between the two of you!  
-Taichi: What?!  
-Yuki: Just like in our play when Yoshi and Takuya get trapped in a classroom by Chiharu until they make up. What a "coincidence".  
-Taichi: It really is, right?  
-Yuki: (It’s just the other members of the company, probably the trianglian’s voice.)  
-Yuki: Looks like I have no other choice than to listen to you. What did you want to tell me earlier?

💞Chapter 10!💞  
-Taichi: I... I just want to apologize to you. What I did was really disrespectful. It will never happen again, I promise!  
-Yuki: I have always been judged because of what I like, because of my appearance. I just thought at least everyone from the company understood and respected that. I guess I was wrong.  
-Taichi: Not at all! You have always been one of the people I respect the most. I like how you’re always doing your own thing without caring about anyone else’s opinion. You are such an inspiration and everyone should take you as an example. I like everything about Yuki-chan!  
-Yuki: Then... why?  
-Taichi: I think I just wanted to be the "cool one" in my group of friends for once. They all have girlfriends and crushes while I’m still alone. It hurts me sometimes even though I try to hide it.  
-Yuki: I see. You know I’m a boy right?  
-Taichi: Of course!  
-Yuki: Then it’s all that matters. You can become my dog again as you used to be.  
-Taichi: I will!  
-Yuki: And...  
-Taichi: Hum?  
-Yuki: You don’t need to pretend to be "cooler" than you are. Don’t pretend to have something you don't have just to please your friends. You’re you and that’s enough. You’re okay as you are.  
-Taichi: Yuki-chan! That’s so sweet! I’m touched!  
-Yuki: I just said you were "okay". Don’t let it get to your head too much.  
-Taichi: I think it’s the kindest thing you’ve ever said to me.  
-Ghostly voice: You may now leave. Have a good night and good luck with your play tomorrow.  
-Tenma: Misumi! Don’t say "good luck with the play". It’s not serious enough.  
-Taichi: Did you just hear Tenma’s voice?  
-Yuki: *smirking* Not at all. 

[Next day, Midao’s Hotel Theater]

-Izumi: (This is Banri’s first scene as Chiharu. Kento meets him in the music room.)  
-Tenma/Takuya: Is anyone here?  
-Banri/Chiharu: Taku! Hi. Who’s the kid with you?  
-Tenma/Takuya: Haha. He’s not a kid, he’s the same age as us.  
-Banri/Chiharu: Ah? Anyway, what brings you here?  
-Tenma/Takuya: We are looking for a club for him.  
-Banri/Chiharu: A new student? You were able to snatch him away from our stuck-up president?  
-Tenma/Takuya: He gladly gave him to me. Kento, this is Chiharu, he’s a very talented guitarist.  
-Banri/Chiharu: My dream is to go pro one day.  
-Taichi/Kento: Ohh! That’s so cool.  
-Banri/Chiharu: You don’t think it’s stupid? Or naive?  
-Taichi/Kento: Not at all! I think believing in your dream even when it seems impossible is a strength.  
-Banri/Chiharu: You’re very different from the other students of this school.You seem like a good guy. I accept you into the music club.  
-Taichi/Kento: Thanks! Where are the other members?  
-Tenma/Takuya: Congratulations! You are the first person he’s accepted.  
-Taichi/Kento: Wait! What?!  
-Tenma/Takuya: This guy here has never accepted anyone into his club before.  
-Banri/Chiharu: Not like there were many candidates, just a bunch of brats who didn’t take my dream seriously.  
-Taichi/Kento: The thing is... I can’t play any instrument.  
-Banri/Chiharu: Not a problem. You can always learn. Let’s just have fun with it okay?

-Yuki/Shun: So you followed me all week without being traumatized, even though I insulted you all week and everyone was staring at you for hanging out with me? Good for you. See you tonight at 10:30.  
-Taichi/Kento: No problem!  
-Yuki/Shun: You don't mind coming at school that late just to hear my story?  
-Taichi/Kento: Yes. During this week I feel like I got closer to you but I still want to know more.  
-Yuki/Shun: Nobody from the school has stuck with me as long as you did. It’s impressive... in a way.  
-Taichi/Kento: You have been terrible to me the whole week to be honest, but I’m sure there’s something more to it. A reason why you keep trying to repel people like this.  
-Yuki/Shun: You are smarter than you look. See you later.

-Taichi/Kento: So about Takuya and Yoshi, have you thought of a plan so they can make up?I know Takuya is your good friend, so is that why we are going to all this trouble?  
-Banri/Chiharu:Yes! Let’s steal something that is important to them. They’ll have no other choice than to come back at night to try to find it.  
-Taichi/Kento: When?  
-Banri/Chiharu: Tonight! Why wait?  
-Taichi/Kento: But tonight...  
-Banri/Chiharu: It’s simple. I steal their things, then we enter the school and lock them up in a classroom. I have the keys to the school, remember? I lent them to you the other day.  
-Taichi/Kento: Ok, let’s do this!

-Izumi: (It’s the scene where everyone meets in one of the science classes after Chiharu locked up Takuya and Yoshi. They are surprised to see that Kento and Shun were also meeting in the same classroom.)

[All the actors are reunited on scene]

-Taichi/Kento: So your parents kicked you out?!  
-Yuki/Shun: Yeah. Crazy, considering that we were such a close family growing up. But then financial problems happened and nothing has ever been the same. Everything I did started to get on their nerves. They didn’t want another person to feed so they simply kicked me out. Strange how events like that can transform people for the worse.  
-Muku/Yoshi: I never knew that you were living at school.  
-Yuki/Shun: Ah true, you’re probably going to tell the principal, right?  
-Muku/Yoshi: No... I...  
-Banri/Chiharu: Your parents are assholes... Ahhhh sorry. Can I say that?  
-Yuki/Shun: Call them however you want. Honestly, I spent most of my days at home crying alone in my room so... things are probably better as it is.  
-Taichi/Kento: So that’s why you are so rude to everyone?  
-Yuki/Shun: Partly, but also I had a friend who always said "If there’s anything, you can always come to my house."We knew each other for so long, I thought I could trust him but... When I needed him the most, he never answered me.  
-Tenma/Takuya: That guy was bad. But is that really a reason to act like you do? You’re always glaring at everyone and I have never seen you say anything good.  
-Taichi/Kento: True. It’s not because those people were not worthy of your trust that everyone is like them!  
-Yuki/Shun: I think that having attachments can not only hurt you, but it can also hold you back from what you want to do.  
-Muku/Yoshi: That isn’t untrue.  
-Tenma/Takuya: Yes, I know. I was that "attachment" that held you back from doing what you have to do. That’s what your parents told you.  
-Muku/Yoshi: Hanging out with you was a bad influence on me. I have to get into medical school to make my family proud.  
-Tenma/Takuya: Because you HAVE to or because you WANT to? There is a huge difference.  
-Banri/Chiharu: Sorry? Can we finally know what happened between you two? It’s like the biggest mystery on the campus. Everyone has theories about it. Some even think you two were dating and one of you cheated on the other.  
-Yuki/Shun: Don’t people have anything more useful to do? Seriously.  
-Taichi/Kento: Gossip is part of high school life.  
-Tenma/Takuya: What happened is that we were friends since our childhood, but one day we got arrested for shoplifting. His parents decided I was a bad influence on him and here we are today.  
-Banri/Chiharu: Arrested? Yoshi! I never thought you could do something that cool.  
-Tenma/Takuya: I was young and in my rebellious phase. I would never do that again.  
-Muku/Yoshi: Still...  
-Tenma/Takuya: Seriously, give me a chance. It has been three years already and we had so much fun together before.  
-Muku/Yoshi: Okay but just because I want you to stop bugging me.  
-Banri/Chiharu: It really feels like watching a couple getting back together after a breakup though.  
-Taichi/Kento: Can I have more details on the time you got arrested? You guys are such rebels!  
-Yuki/Shun: Yes, we are all rebels and there’s you. What are you still doing here?  
-Taichi/Kento: What do you mean rebels? Chiharu hasn’t done anything bad either!  
-Banri/Chiharu: I can tell you some stories of “bad things” if you want.  
-Taichi/Kento: Yessss!  
-Tenma/Takuya: After all we have all night right, president?  
-Muku/Yoshi: I guess it couldn’t hurt...

-Izumi: (After this night, the five of them became really close. Next scene is the high school ball scene.)  
💞Epilogue!💞

-Taichi/Kento: A ball! I have never been to one. My old school never organized stuff like that.  
-Yuki/Shun: And I can’t believe you forced me to come!  
-Banri/Chiharu: He forced all of us.  
-Muku/Yoshi: I had to come as the student council president but I would have preferred staying at home.  
-Tenma/Takuya: See? You are finally being honest. You hate the duties of student council president.  
-Muku/Yoshi: Just some of them...  
-Yuki/Shun: So what are the other students waiting for?  
-Muku/Yoshi: About what...?  
-Yuki/Shun: Doesn’t a ball mean dancing?  
-Muku/Yoshi: Yes, but people are always too shy for that. That’s partly why it’s so boring.  
-Yuki/Shun: Nonsense. Kento, come dance with me.  
-Taichi/Kento: But it’s a slow song!!  
-Yuki/Shun: And?  
-Taichi/Kento: Okay then...  
-Banri/Chiharu: We’ll encourage you from here!  
-Yuki/Shun: You guys suck.  
-Everyone: *laugh*

[More dancers come on the dancefloor]

-Taichi/Kento: I didn’t expect you to be so into it.  
-Yuki/Shun: When I do something I want to do it well. Participating in a ball, holding onto grudges...  
-Taichi/Kento: *staring for a while*  
-Yuki/Shun: What are you looking at all fascinated? You look weird.  
-Taichi/Kento: You!!! I mean...  
-Yuki/Shun: You started, go on.  
-Taichi/Kento: Do you even realize how amazing of a person you are? You are always doing things your own way without caring about popularity and about what feels "normal" to others. You can sometimes be harsh to others but it’s only because you want them to understand you. And honestly? It's worth it because being friends with you made me learn so much. I just wish we could stay like that forever!  
-Yuki/Shun: (...)  
-Taichi/Kento: Ahhh!! Sorry, it’s just that I have always wanted to say that to you. Was that too intense?  
-Yuki/Shun: No, I just didn’t expect it. You really are special too.  
-Taichi/Kento: Let’s be together as long as possible, promise?  
-Yuki/Shun: Yeah, of course. It’s a promise.

-Audience: *cheers*  
-Yuki/Taichi/Muku/Tenma/Banri: Thank you!  
-Izumi: (Taichi and Yuki just ab libbed the whole last scene. I didn’t expect that. I’m glad everything is fine between them.)

[Later, on the beach. All the members of the Autumn Troupe and Summer Troupe are there]

-Kazunari: Congratulations on the successful play! Cheers!  
-Autumn/Summer Troupe and Izumi: Cheers!  
-Omi: Guys, I’m surprised at how good you were in the dance scene.  
-Taichi: Citron gave us classes.  
-Yuki: He was surprisingly good at "couples dancing".  
-Taichi: Couple dancing?!  
-Yuki: How do you want me to call it?  
-Taichi: You could have phrased it another way!!  
-Yuki: Calm down.  
-Omi: Anyway, good job.  
-Tenma: I wonder how Citron is so good at this to be honest.  
-Banri: Ask him.  
-Sakyo: He’ll probably invent something ridiculous. You know how he is.  
-Muku: What surprised me the most was the last scene.  
-Izumi: Yes, it was all ad-lib.  
-Misumi: You did well.  
-Taichi: I was inspired by the spur of the moment.  
-Yuki: I was surprised but it was good.  
-Taichi: Thank you.  
-Juza: What are you doing, Kazunari?  
-Kazunari: I bought some fireworks earlier. Let’s light them and send some pics to the Spring Troupe and Winter Troupe.  
-Muku: Isn’t that a little mean? Aren’t they gonna be jealous?  
-Kazunari: Probably. I also filmed the whole play to show them.  
-Taichi: I’d like to see it later.  
-Yuki: Yes, me too.

[A little later, Fireworks are being lighted]

-Taichi: Ahhh. I’m so tired.  
-Yuki: Your first play with me was so hard?  
-Taichi: It’s not just the play. It’s the whole situation between you and me. It tired me out.  
-Yuki: Apparently.  
-Taichi: I had difficulties sleeping at night because I was wondering how to apologize to you.  
-Yuki: Sorry. You didn’t have to worry that much, you idiot.  
-Taichi: At least, we are still on summer break.  
-Yuki: Even though it finishes in 3 days...  
-Taichi: Already?!  
-Yuki: Yes.  
-Taichi: Noooo! I spent all my holiday worrying!!  
-Yuki: It truly passed by so fast.  
-Kazunari: Hey guys! Can I take a picture of the five actors who appeared in the play to put on Instablam?  
-Banri/Yuki/Muku/Tenma/Taichi: Yes!  
-Kazunari: I’ll tag it "Sayonara Summer Holiday". Haha.  
-Banri/Yuki/Muku/Tenma/Taichi: Cheese!!!


End file.
